Until Dawn: the Fading Light
by ManaHara
Summary: Kat never wanted to come back, but now here she is yet again. However, her group realize they are not alone. She now must harden herself, and try to stop relying on everyone to keep her safe; including her own brother, Mike, who she has a sour relationship from the start. First, she must mend old wounds if she wants to survive until dawn. [ Josh/OC ]
1. The Prank

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Dawn: the Fading Light**

 _\- Chapter 1: The Prank -_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She didn't know why she even bothered coming. Oh, now she remembers. She was invited by her best friend, Hannah, and her twin sister, Beth. She was tempted not to come to this party, considering her brother, Michael Munroe aka Mike, was invited as well. It's not like she dislikes her brother. She just wasn't fond of his ways, or the idea of "parties".

No, Katelyn Munroe, wasn't somebody like her brother. In fact they were complete opposites. Michael the social peer everyone likes. The guy all females want to date in his class. The womanizer. While she is an anti-social person that has a very small group of friends. They're too polar opposites that would clash often, due to their differences. Not mention the strain sibling relationship they have, due to the past.

She could never understand why her brother is the way he is, or why Hannah is madly in love with him. She pities the girl to believe someone like her brother is worthy of loving. If only she can see that he is not man for her...

Anyways, she was invited to this party at her best friend's parents' ski lodge up in the mountain for the weekend. It wasn't a big party. Only nine people were invited, including her, but still big number for her want to stay home. She only came for the twins' constant begging, and of course... there was their older brother, Josh.

 _"But, Kat! Please! I need you there! Mike is going to be there, and even my brother too! Can't you see we both need to be there, together?"_

Kat lean forward and hurl more into the toilet. Her head continue to spin, and ache all around her head that it was hard to tell where the pain is coming from. She always had low tolerance when it came to alcohol. She swore she would never drink that _horrid shit_ again.

 _"Oh, come on, Hachi. Don't tell me you can't handle a little bit of alcohol? I'm sure dogs can drink some as much as humans can."_

Kat snorted, remembering Chris's words. She dreaded that stupid nickname. If only her stupid brother would shut up, and quick poking fun at her obvious crush. She knows it's obvious and hates it that it is.

So yes, she did drink to shut Chris up. As you can see, that is not a right move she had made.

After a few minutes of throwing up, Kat leaned on the wall by the window. Breathing heavily, she wipe the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses upwards. "The things I do for love." She mumbled. "Hannah, and Sam better not make fun of me later about this..."

Kat stand up off the ground slowly, trying not to lose her balance. She leans against the wall, closing her eyes, and tries to catch her breath. _'Jesus... what the did I even drink?'_ Suddenly she hears loud voices coming from downstairs, which cause her massive headache increase more.

"Ugh..." She rubs her temple to ease the pain, only to find it futile. "That's it. No more drinking ever again... this time for good. Chris can go make fun of me, but I'm done." She said as she slowly made her way over towards the door, out of the bathroom. She walked towards Hannah's room, ignoring all the voices below. She calls out her best friend. "Hannah?"

She opens the door to find her friend nowhere in sight. That's weird. Hannah said she would wait for her in her bedroom. Where could she be?

Kat brushes strands of her light brown hair back, fixing her red headband that is almost coming off her head. She should have straighten herself up in the bathroom. There was no doubt she looked like a complete mess.

 _'I wonder where's Hannah?'  
_

Kat turned around, and walk down the stairs, ignoring the pain coming from the side of her head. How can kids her age find joy in this? This was pure torture. Either they're masochist, or she just not doing it right. Starting right now, she is never ever going to drink again, or fall under peer pressure from any of her friends.

She just wanted to go home, and sleep this all away. After this could be all a dream.

"A one bad dream." She said as she spotted the others by the front door. She walks towards them.

Unfortunately for her, this was just a nightmare that she is never going to wake up from again...


	2. The Aftermath from that Day

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Dawn: the Fading Light**

 _\- Chapter 2: The Aftermath from that Day-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Time skip: Four Months Later -**_

It's been four months.

Four months, since the disappearance of Hannah and Beth.

That day had been such a blur to her. She could barely even remember it. Deep down she knows she could have done something to prevented the disappearance of the twins, but she was too drunk and busy in the bathroom puking her insides out (Not literally, but it felt like to her). Unaware of the horrible prank her brother, and friends played on her best friend.

Why did he do that to her?

How could he, or any of them done that to poor Hannah?

She doesn't care if they were high, and thought it would be a fun joke. There is no excuses.

No excuses at all.

God, she been so mad at them for weeks. Not one single word has been spoken to them during that time. She couldn't even look at them, without feeling resentment for what they have done. Most of all the guilt in her heart that she could have done something to save Hannah, and Beth.

She wasn't the only one who felt this. Sam did too. After all, she was Hannah's best friend as well. Kat couldn't entirely be mad at Sam. She know Sam tried to stop it, and did the best she could. Both of them felt guilty for the tragedy that befell their beloved friend.

Josh, he was the one who took it the most. After he lost his sisters, he was hardly the same person. Their disappearance hit him so hard; that she feels so helpless to watch him suffer right by her side. She wish there was some way she could have help him.

She does tried to talk to him, but most often he would brush any interaction about his grief or his sisters. Most of the time she doesn't even know what to say, or how to talk to him. Chris said to give him time. He'll make it through this. All they could do is simply watch, and offer a hand when he wants it. Kat just feels so helpless by not doing anything for him. She was well aware Josh is seeing a psychiatrist for his mental health. She just hope he gets the help he deserves.

"Look Em, it's not you it's me. This isn't working out anymore. Look I know-" Kat sight softly and put her headphones in her ears. She looked out the window in her brother's car, trying to distract herself while listening to her music.

She knew Mike and Emily would split up. It was bound to happen. Her brother wasn't exactly the type to be tied down to, considering commitment is not on top of his list. That was one of the many things she dislike about him. His relationship with Emily has been strain since Hannah and Beth's disappearance.

It was only a matter of time.

 _'I know Emily still wants to be with Mike... I guess she didn't understand that he really did break up with her last week.'_ Kat thought to herself. She looked on her phone to see if Sam or Chris text her back. Neither one of them did. _'Can this car ride get any more awkward then it already is?'_

Mike and her never really got along very well. They always had a sour relationship since they were preteens. Even their parents were aware of it. They would always comment that they were inseparable when they were children. Where did that bond go?

Well it all started when her brother hit middle school. There he join among a group of kids known as the "popular" crowd. Their influences made him a total _'dick'_ Chris would say, and he avoided her like she was disease when she finally entered middle school. He was no longer that kind gentle brother she known him as. Sure enough he seem different now, but resentment doesn't exactly go away.

It wasn't entirely bad. She met Hannah and Sam when she entered high school, and became close friends with them. Though her brother did sort of change a bit, and tried to talk to her more. However, the Munroe siblings would argue whenever she brought up the past and what he did. She still couldn't believe him when he ditch her for the popular group.

Who does that?

Especially to their own family member?

 _'I get that he is the pretty boy, considering every girl won't stop talking about him at school... especially Hannah.'_ Kat's eyes lowered after remembering her late friend. She never understood the girl's love for her brother. She get that her brother is attractive, and does have nice qualities, but he isn't the right type guy for a sweet girl like Hannah.

After that incident at the lodge, Kat won't deny that her relationship with her brother went even more down hill. Of course she blamed him for what happened. She was never a grudge holder, but now she is. How can she not after what he has done.

 _'I can't believe Dad made him drive me to go see Josh... Seriously, he knows we don't get along. If this some way for us to make up; there is no chance it is going to work... I can't forgive him... not yet...'_

Kat's eyes narrow slightly when she felt her brother tap her shoulder to get her attention. He of all people should know she doesn't like to be disturb when she listen to her music. Kat removed one earbud, and turned to look at her brother, who kept his attention on the road.

"Dad, uh, called earlier... He told me to tell you, your glasses should come in by tomorrow. So you don't need to keep reminding him every day now." He said.

Kat nodded, and went to look out back to the window. Her glasses broke awhile back. She doesn't have bad eyesight where she cannot see up close, but she does need them if she wants to read small words. Kat look at the rear view mirror to stare at her reflection. Her short light brown hair was slowly getting long, almost passing her shoulders. She has to get a trim soon. Her bangs were parted to the right side of her face.

"You're not wearing it today. That's new."

Kat didn't say anything. She knows he is talking about her red headband. She didn't feel like wearing it today. Even though she always wears it, despite what has been occurring over the years. She won't deny that she is a hypocrite at times, but she is stubborn to admit it to anyone.

"I forgot it at home." She simply says, making the atmosphere more unpleasant. "Chris won't stop comparing me to that character from that video game series we used to play when we were... kids."

"You do look like Sherry Birkin's twin sister." Mike said as he chuckle softly. She smiled softly, before that smile died down. Sometimes she can get along with her brother, but she can't exactly forgive him from everything. She wants to. She wants to go back how they use to be when they were child, but they can't. They're too different and cannot get along well like they used to. "I might have to buy you a new headband, since that one is beyond _ancient_. Pft! I cannot believe your big head didn't break it yet."

Kat shook her head, and laugh silently. "My head is not big like yours, and you don't need to. I am okay with this one." After all, it was a birthday gift she received long time ago. Kat looked out the window. "It was a gift from someone I used to know..."

Mike sigh, "Ouch. And the shots been fired once again..." He said as they both went silent. They stayed like that for the rest of ride to Josh's house. Both of them didn't say a word. Their conversations always end up like this. It is either because of her or him. They could never get along.

Kat exit out of the car once they made it to Josh's house. She wanted to come here to see Josh, before she heads off to summer program in California for a week. Now that she is here. Kat looked up at the house, feeling unsure if she should visit him or not. Last time didn't end well as she thought it would. She isn't sure she should see him this time. She wants to. God, she does, but he is still grieving and maybe he isn't ready to be visited by his friends yet.

"Go on, Hachi. Your master is waiting for his _favorite_ dog to return home now." Mike honk the horn behind her, causing the light brown-headed girl to jump out of her thoughts. "C'mon now, didn't he teach you to listen. Get. GO Hachi."

Kat's face heat up from embarrassment and anger. She hated him for giving her that nickname. He always pokes fun at her obvious crush she has on Josh. He makes comments that she is like a puppy following him around, which is the main reason why he calls her Hachi. Chris, and Sam even calls her that sometimes. Not to mention Josh does as well, but he is unaware on why they call her that. Ha,the irony!

"Stop calling me that. You know how much I hate that nickname." She stated, feeling her phone vibrated. She look down to see a text from Chris.

 _'It's going to be awhile. Traffic here is killing me. I'll be there in a few hours, but I think that would make Josh happy to know you two finally have some alone time now.- Chris'_

Kat rolled her eyes, they just love poking fun at her don't they. Well she isn't the only one. Chris is the same way like her, but with only Ashley. So he has no right to say anything to her about this.

"It's not my fault that you follow him around like a lovesick puppy." Mike said with a grin. "If you keep this up, you're going end up like Aunt Marsh with billions of cats."

Kat shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me like you always do, and by the way, Aunt Marsh only has four cats genius. I'll see you when I go home." She waved her hand as she walk towards the house. She didn't bother letting her brother to finish talking to her. She knows he was going to make a comment to her about making the conversation awkward yet again.

 _'I don't know about that... Last time he almost hyperventilated when I mention his sisters, and that was almost a month ago. Maybe he still needs more time... Are you sure this is truly a good idea?'_ She press the send button on her phone. Today she was suppose to see Josh with Chris. It was Chris's idea after all. He believed if Josh see few of his closest friends; it might help him with his mental health. Who knows, this might actually work, or it might not.

Kat look down at her phone to see Chris's reply. _'In all honesty, I don't know. The only thing we can do for him is to stand by his side and support him. Regardless on how super awkward it's going to feel for us; he needs us as much as we need him. And right now, he needs us more than ever. - Chris'_

She hates that about him. ' _Why do you always got to be right. I'll talk to you later. I'm already here. Wish me luck.'_ She send back, putting her phone away in her pocket.

Kat walked up to the door, and knocked. Ever since the accident, Josh has been staying with his parents. Actually it was more like force to, since they were worried about his health and well-being. Not to mention he was their only living child they have left.

"Hi, Mrs. Washington." Kat said when Josh's mom, Melinda Washington, opened the door. The older woman looked surprise to see her, but the high school girl can tell she looked slightly pleased to see a familiar face. She knows the Washington haven't been getting any visitors as of late.

"Kat? What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see... to see Josh. If that's okay?" Kat watched Melinda's face looked shock for a few moments, then it slowly subsided. Kat look behind her towards the hallway. "Is he... home? I don't see his car here."

"He's in his room. Come on in." Kat nodded, walking inside the house when the older woman moved to the side. She close the door behind her. Kat immediately looked around the house. It's amazing this place hasn't change since the last time she has been here. She wish her house was like theirs. Must be nice to have a place like this. "It's been a long time. How's your mother been doing?"

"She's okay. She's been stress with work. My dad's been trying to help with the bills, and my brother's college tuition by doing side jobs." Kat stated. Her eyes darted over to the family portrait hanging on the wall by the entrance to the living room. Her grey-blue eyes soften went she spotted Hannah and Beth. It's hard to believe they're gone. "Chris is suppose to come over here, but he is running a tad bit late. I guess traffic is bad from where he's at... Is it alright if I go see him?"

Melinda laugh, "Of course. You are one of his _closest_ friends, after all." She reassured as she walked over towards the door that leads to the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen. Just shout if you need something..."

Kat nodded, feeling bad for the older woman. She knows she was in still pain from losing her two children. It was plain as day to see the emotion on her face. She could very much tell she was trying to play it off cool with the calm persona, but Kat wasn't stupid. This was all an never-ending nightmare. One that everyone needs to wake up from.

 _'But we can't... because this is real... Hannah, I wish you and Beth were still here...'_ Kat looked up towards the stairway, contemplating if she should see him or not. _'No... I have to go see him...'_

Kat walk up the stairs, and made her way over to the room Josh was staying in. It was his old room, before he went off to college. She knocked on the door, feeling more anxious than ever. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all-

She snap out of her thoughts when the door opened. Josh's eyes widen in shock to see her standing in front of him. She won't deny that he look like a wreck. His eyes seemed hollow, hardly any light in them. There were bags underneath his eyes, showing signs of lack of sleep. His skin tone is lighter, giving off a sickly color. It didn't look like he shower either, considering his hair look nappy, but she will admit he did look slightly better than the last time she had saw him.

Kat gave a small smile, trying her best to ignore that awkward feeling in the pit of her chest. It was telling her to run, and go back home like a shy little kid. However, she stood her ground, and decided to stay.

"Hey, Josh." She said, her voice sounding like she was about to crack. She felt stupid, and embarrass from that. Why did she have to make things completely awkward.

He didn't seem to notice. "...Hey." He said back. He looked behind her to see anyone else is coming.

"It's just me... Chris said he will come later, since the traffic is bad from where he is at right now..." She looked down at her feet, unsure at what she should say next.

"I see... I see... What are you doing here?..." Cutting down to the chase. No witty humor like he always does, though she should know Josh isn't a mood for jokes right now.

"I... I wanted to see you. It's been awhile, since I last saw you." She felt her face heated up slightly from her comment. Her crush was plain-fully obvious. Even Chris commented that his friend is dense to not see it. They all encourage her to confess, but she doesn't have the courage or the _'lady-balls'_ as she quote from her brother to do it. "Can I come in?"

Josh look a bit hesitant. He stare at her for a few seconds, before deciding. "Come on in... I guess... Yeah..."

He moved to the side, allowing her to come in his room. She looked around, taking notice that his room was a complete mess. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to offend him, and kill the mood.

She made her way over towards his bed. She took a seat, resting her hands on top of her legs, while her eyes trail down to her feet. She didn't want to look at him, because it would make it feel more awkward for her. If Mike was here, he would make a smartass remark saying she look like a puppy trying to get attention. She won't doubt she look pitiful, but she don't know what to say in this situation. She thought he wouldn't let her in, and would have thrown her out, but he didn't.

So that's a improvement so far.

"I-uh... Sorry about the mess." Josh bent down, picking up his clothes that are scatter around like leaves during fall. He put them in a pile near his door, then repeated the process over. Kat knows he hasn't been taking care of himself. His parents been practically watching him like a hawk for a very good reason. His mental health was beyond bad, and he might even have to be on medication at the rate he is going. She cannot imagine what he is feeling, or any of the Washingtons. "I didn't think I would get company today. I was going to clean-I swear-"

"Josh, it's okay." Kat said with a small laugh. "You don't... you don't need to do that right now. Trust me, Mike's room is way worse than yours."

Josh gave out a small chuckle, setting down the clothes. "Yeah, it just-uh helps keep me occupied... Occupied from every... thing. No-I just felt like cleaning... Yeah."

She didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to ask him if he was alright, but there was no doubt that was still a touchy subject for him. She don't want to see him have a meltdown again, but she don't want to act like she didn't care for his well-being.

All she could do is offer support, and hope that he would take it whenever he needs it.

' _The only thing we can do for him is to stand by his side and support him. Regardless on how super awkward it's going to feel for us; he needs us as much as we need him. And right now, he needs us more than ever.'_ She remember Chris's words. He was right as always.

"...You know... I am always here for you." Kat started, looking down at her feet. She felt scared for saying that, thinking he might throw her out of his room, but she knew him better than that. She was just afraid of him shutting her out once again. "Whenever you need me to be. I will never, ever leave you Josh... I know that sounds a little corny to hear." She laughs as she continue on. "But I just wanted you to know that... I will always be here for you..."

She could feel Josh's eyes were on her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, or going to say next. Maybe she shouldn't have said that, and should kept her mouth shut. However, saying that ease the slight guilt and weight off her chest. That is how she truly feels, and wants him to know.

She wants to be close to him again, just like how they use to be back then.

"You are the only one who truly understands me..." ***** Kat looked up, only to find herself being hugged by him. Her breath hitch in her throat from the sudden action. She didn't expected him to do this. She didn't know if she should hugged him, or what. She just did nothing, and allow him to embrace her.

"J... Josh?" She said.

Josh bury his face into her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Her face press more into his right shoulder. She could barely breathe, but deep down she was happy. He never hugged her like this. His arms held her close to him so tight as if he was afraid she would slip away from his grasp if he let go.

Was Josh afraid to be alone?

"Don't leave me... Don't leave... Stay..." His voice almost trembling. He was most indeed afraid. It made her heart ache to hear him sound like that. She didn't want to. He shouldn't feel this way, nor act like it. What happened to that boy she had a huge crush on? "Don't go..."

Kat merely hugged him back, giving him the comfort he desperating needs. If isolation was his fear, then she will help him overcome it. _Together_. "Never. I'll never leave you..."

* * *

"So he... hugged you, because he thought you were going to leave him? Really? He should have know you of all people would never leave his side. You're practically an attach dog to his owner." Chris said as he continue to focus on the road. She was riding back with him after they stayed at Josh's house for a few hours, before it was time for them to leave. She didn't want to catch a ride with her brother, and asked Chris to take her home instead. "Pft! I bet that made you happy, Hachi."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm seriously Chris. I am really worried about Josh... What if... What if he can't be healed with... whatever illness he's got." Kat looked out the window in the car. She could still remember Josh hugging her like he thought she was going to leave him. She was happy about that, but he literally believe she was going to leave him. He kept his eyes on her like a hawk, believing if he look away she would disappear. "What if he's forever stuck like this?"

"Josh will get better. Just give him... just give him some time. He will be back to same ol' Josh, and things will go back as they use to be one day." Chris told her with a faint smile.

Kat smile back. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." He stated.

She shook her head at his comment, "Yeah. Apparently. So how you and Ash been doing? Did you finally tell her?" She asked.

"Uhh-"

"You didn't. I should have known you'll chicken out once again." Kat commented, looking back out the window.

"Hey now, you shouldn't have anything to say, considering you've been having an unrequited love streak that's been going on for about five years now. Sooo don't say I'm the _chicken_ , Hachi." Chris shot back with a smirk, noticing Kat's red face in the corner of his eyes. "You know one of these days you're going to have to tell him, because you might end up old and alone at the pace you're going. You might be a cat lady, and that my friend is not an attractive appearance to have." Kat glares at him, there is no way she is going to be like that. "I'm surprise you lasted this long, since it's been almost five years now. Geez... talk about dedication right there. Josh doesn't realize he has a keeper right at his feet."

Kat sigh, continue to stare outside at the dark night sky. It was an hopeless dream she is chasing. She knows Josh will never feel the same way back, and maybe... Maybe she is okay with that. As long as she is by his side, then anything else doesn't matter, but a part of her wishes he could see her in the same light as she can.

"I will tell him, but right now I can't... Not until he gets better..."

And when he does, she will tell him.

* * *

 ** _\- Present Time -_**

Kat held onto her backpack, and jump out of her parents' car. It wasn't much luggage as before. It was only going to be for the weekend. She don't need to pack that much things. "Have fun, sweetie." Her mother said to her from inside the car.

 _'I think that is not on any of our minds right now... I will try though.'_

She bid both of her parents farewells. She would have gotten here earlier if she rode with her brother, but everyone knows the reason for that.

Kat looked up at the sign, _Blackwood Pines._ She looked further beyond it towards the landscape with that mountain behind it. The snow gave it the beautiful atmosphere vibe. Any photographer would agree to that, though the mountain did give off slightly creepy vibe. For a very good reason.

It was a good thing she was wearing her red coat she got from Christmas. Otherwise she would be freezing more than she already is, since she is wearing black jegging with her brown fur boots her mother got her. She wore this outfit to match her red headband on her head. Her hair was long anymore, since she trim it a few days ago. It was short, right above her shoulders.

Kat took a deep breath. She never thought she would come back to this place.

It's been one year.

One year since the accident, and she swore she would never set foot at this place again. Yet here she is. Everyone is gathering here for the annual winter getaway. None of them wanted to come back, especially after what happened. She knows that, but it was Josh's idea to do this. She only came, because of him, despite what happened a few weeks ago...

This weekend isn't going to end well. She knows it, but if Josh wants to do this, then they will do this.

"Back here once again... I better go see the others, before Sam begins blowing up my phone notification." She said as she head straight towards the cable car building. Unaware that she was being watch from the distance.

* * *

 **[ Author's Notes ]**:

If you see this symbol ***.** It means there is a note at the end of the chapter for that part.

 ***** If Sam is alive. In the ending she mention to the police that Josh came to her after the disappearance of Beth and Hannah. He told her that she was the only person


	3. A Second Chance?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Dawn: the Fading Light**

 _\- Chapter 3: A Second Chance-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Present Time - February 2nd, 2015 - 10:36 pm  
_**

"I should have rode the bus with Sam..."

Kat regretted her decision to come by herself. She forgot how much she hated to be alone. It made her feel uncomfortable, and paranoid that she is constantly be watch by something. It was stupid childish habit she had ever since she was a child. It was no wonder her brother gave her a dog's name.

She was practically a dog.

Always follow someone around, instead of by herself.

 _'I'm such a child. Can't even handle being myself without feeling scared... Goes to show that I won't be able to handle by myself when I go to college...'_

Kat jump slightly when she felt the cable car shift a bit. _'I've always hated riding these things. Of all place why a mountain...'_ She thought to herself bitterly. She could never understand the Washingtons for buying this entire mountain to themselves. She pulls out her phone, and her eyes narrow down at the screen to see no bars. _'I forgot there is no signal here... Chris is going to love this.'_

The others... How is she going to react to see everyone together again, at this exact place one year ago? She hardly had any memory of that night due to mostly being drunk, but it wasn't all that pleasant even when she was sober. She has no good memories here.

 _'No... I'm doing this for Josh... After all, he-'_ She brush the thought away. She shouldn't be thinking about _that_ at a place like this. It wasn't the time, but she would like to know where they are at. Most of all, what does to mean for them? _'I need to see him... I need to see Josh.'_

After the cable car stopped, she made her way out on the path that leads to the cabin lodge. They all had to come at night. They should know, especially Josh that she despise the darkness with passion. Yet here she is, all alone and walking by herself.

Ever since she was a little girl, she's always been afraid of the dark. Of course, Mike made fun of her. Wonderful brother he is, she knows. You must know there was a time when her older brother did protect her from her fear. She remembers he would made sure she wouldn't have to deal with it. So often he would sleep in her room, or leave the light on, until she fell asleep. Though those innocent times were long ago. Distant memories...

Kat looks behind her a few times. She couldn't ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She believes she is being followed. You may call her paranoid if you want, because this isn't the first time she has done this. It was a stupid habit of hers. Whenever she is by herself. She always does this. Constantly looking around to make sure there is no one hiding in the shadows.

"I swear... if it is Matt, or Josh... I'm going to slap them." She said, imagining one of her friends jumping out of the bushes, scaring the living hell out of her. It's not the first time they have done that.

Kat jolted her head towards the right side of her, hearing branches break. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. It is not helping with her anxiety right now. _'Calm down... It's probably an animal.'_ She ignored the noise, and continue to walk.

Only to hear it again, but this time louder.

"Alright, knock it off." She calls out. "Ha, ha, very funny. You had your fun, I'm scared... Don't forget I can hyperventilate if my anxiety is too high, remember the last time what you idiots did?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest, waiting for the person to come out behind the trees.

A few minutes pass, no one came out.

"Seriously? I'm not playing around-"

Her voice was cut off by a loud rang of screeching coming from the trail she was on. ' _What the hell?'_ She look behind her, and wonder what cause that noise. It didn't sound like an animal, or human at all. Was it from a machine? There was no way an animal could do that. It almost sounded... _monstrous_ to her.

She turns around, and began to walk faster on the path. Only to hear the screeching get louder, and louder each step she takes. Almost as if the very being that is causing that sound is right behind her. Without any hesitation, Kat started to run. She look back to see if it was following her.

 _'Stay calm. Stay calm, Kat. You're almost there-'_

Her entire body ran straight into someone, causing her to fall backwards on her butt. She groan as she rub her face, and look up to see it was Jessica, of all people.

"Watch where you're going!" Jessica rubs her face, and brushes herself off to get the snow off of her. "Geez, you could have gave me a concussion!" She looks down to see it was Kat. Her eyes widen in surprise to see her. _'Didn't expect to see me so soon?_ ' "Kat? You scared the hell out of me!"

Kat help herself off the ground, brushing the snow off her jeggings. "Sorry, I heard something... behind me." She look behind her, noticing that horrid sound was no longer echoing behind her. _'It stop?'_ Kat look baffle as Jessica look towards where she was looking. "I swear I heard something."

"What? Maybe it was a bird, or a deer-"

"They don't make sounds like that." Kat stated, contemplating if it was her imagination or something. Maybe she was just imagining it. It is getting late. "It was probably nothing... I must have imagine it." Kat looks behind Jessica, and is surprise to see her brother not there. "Where's Mike?"

"He needed to talk to Josh about something. I am however is on my way to see who else is coming." Jessica said, brushing past Kat, and heading the direction where she came from. "If you see your brother tell him to not take too long. Ladies shouldn't be out in cold for awhile, so he should come up with _ways_ to keep me warm."

Kat shudder, brushing the mental image of them out of her mind. She never wanted to see that. Ever.

She continue to walk straight to the lodge. Kat figure Jessica would hook up with her brother. She doesn't doubt there is bad blood between Jessica and Emily about that, considering Mike is Emily's ex-boyfriend. Even if she is going out with Matt right now.

 _'I hope there isn't going to be a soap opera here. We don't need to be dealing with that.'_

She already deals with that at home, thanks to him.

Strange, it reminded her of the times she shared with Hannah and Beth of their little soap opera. Though theirs were nothing compare to Emily and Jess's. No, it was more about her, and the twins trying to get their brother with her. Hannah would always make up an excuse to have Josh with them. She did anything to give her friend, and her brother the alone time.

It didn't help, that Beth was in on it as well. She remember this one time she was ditch by the twins, and was literally stuck with Josh for a few hours alone in his house. It was beyond awkward, and one of most embarrassing things she has ever remember.

Scratch that, there was one that she will always remember, because of those two.

Kat laughed softly at one of the memories, "God... Beth and her stupid truth or dare app." She said to herself, remembering that day years ago. For her, it was just like yesterday.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - 2 Years Ago_**

"You know the rules! No one comes out until you two start smacking it for seven minutes!" She could hear Beth say behind the door.

"So Hachi, you two better start kissing!" She grimace by the kissing sounds Mike, and Chris are making.

They were playing truth or dare app on Beth's phone. It was the girl's idea after all. It was just Mike, Ashley, Chris, Sam, Hannah, Beth, Josh, Emily, and herself. Just small group of friends that are hanging out, though most of them are drinking besides her. Most of them are drunk, and they were playing an apparently horny app on Beth's phone. _Truth or Dare the Extreme edition._ Chris had to dry hump the wall earlier, which he sadly did with Ashley laughing at him.

Was this Beth's way for her to make a move on Josh?

"C'mon this isn't funny." Kat said, pounding on the door. She could hear her friends on the other side giggling. Thankfully it was dark, because she could not imagine what Josh is thinking, or what look he has on his face. In fact, she can't even bear to look at him at all. She was alone with Josh in the closet. The worst part is that she is locked inside here with him. "Let us out! Hannah! Please!"

Hopefully her dear friend would listen to her cries. She knows for a fact Sam wouldn't let her out. She in on it with Beth.

"I don't know-"

"Aww c'mon, it just simple kissing. Besides we're all friends here, playing a simple game. There isn't any harm in that." Mike said.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. You know the rules, Kat." Kat felt her eyebrow twitch. She knew her brother used Hannah's feelings against her. That bastard.

Sam laugh, "Oh, it's just one simple peck is all you have to do. You two can just wait it out, _Hachi_." Oh yes, just simply wait it out. It was no big deal. Just simply wait seven minutes alone with the guy you have a huge crush on.

 _'I can't believe this!'_ Kat pulled away from the door defeated.

Kat nearly jump when she heard Josh chuckling behind her. She could feel her face heat up. Did he think this was funny? "You talk to them! They won't l-listen to me!" She said, running out of options at what to do.

"Maybe we should give them what they want. It's what the people want, and people shall get it!" Josh did a reference from a movie, causing her to be confused at it. She does watch movies, but not a lot where she could get every reference Josh and Chris makes. "Kidding. Apparently my sister's phone app say we have to. You know." Josh suggest, Kat could tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice. "It's no big deal. Just a simple kiss, nothing more if you're comfortable with that?"

How can he be so calm about all this?

"You heard him, Hachi!" Chris tap on the door. "Pucker those suckers up!"

"S-Shut up, Chris!" Kat hit the door, pretending it to be him. "You shouldn't be saying anything!" It's not easy as they think it is. Yes, she is beyond happy to kiss the guy she has a huge crush on for a long time, but a part of her doesn't want to.

What if this kiss means nothing to him? What if this kiss would change their friendship? What if he never speaks to her again-

"No, I am doing it! I am not kissing my friend." She said, feeling her face get heated more, and more. She could feel her anxiety rising, making her legs tremble and shake.

"Whoa! Relax!" She felt Josh's hands on her shoulders, calming her down slightly. He lean down, and whisper to her ears, where the others cannot hear him. "Kat just breathe. Take a deep breath in." She does. "Now let it out slowly." She did, calming herself more. This wasn't the first time she did this around him. "If you don't want to, then that's okay... Don't pass out on me now."

They could pretend they kiss. Right? Well the others would notice it, but Josh could make pretend kissing sounds to make it sound believable. Then again, this was a once in a lifetime chance for her to kiss her crush. How can anyone pass up an opportunity like this? Sure she was beyond frighten, and terrified, but the idea of never going to kiss Josh is making her heart feel more unease.

Is she okay with him not liking her back?

"Now follow my lead, Hachi. Pay attention, because the others would notice what we're up to-"

"I'll do it." She finally says. She was glad it was dark, because she cannot imagine the look on his face. This was her chance, and she will be a fool if she doesn't take it. She's taking it, regardless if she is scared out of her mind. "B-But I'm going to close my eyes... Swear this wouldn't change anything. We'll still be cool with each other, no awkwardness?"

Josh laugh, "Of course." That ease her heart a bit. "Are you sure? You know I-"

"It's okay. Let's... lets just get over with it."

Kat jump when she heard the door being bang on from the other side. "I don't hear anything. C'mon, we don't got _all_ day." Beth groaned from behind.

"I'm g-going to close my eyes now." Kat close her eyes, waiting for him to do it. Josh didn't say anything. She could hear him move in the closet. Her breath hitch in her throat when she felt something warm press on her lips. If she was skateboarder, her heart went a 360. Horrible joke, she knows.

Kat felt her stomach flutter with a warm feeling. Her entire body shiver with joy. Of all her time she's been alive. It never felt that amazing to be kiss by the one you like so much. Sure enough the others were giggling out there, and were going to make fun of her later.

Right at this moment. She didn't care about anything.

However, Josh pulled away what felt like mere seconds for Kat. She almost leaned forward to grab him, and pull back to her. She couldn't. She was scared she might ruin the moment, or weird him out.

She felt her face flush hot red, and could hear him chuckling. "There, that's not so bad now was it? Two good friends just kissing each other."

Kat didn't say anything, just stayed quiet and pretend she didn't heard him. She didn't know what to say. Even if she did, she would make the conversation awkward, and unpleasant. So she kept her mouth shut. Eventually they were let out. Of course their friends made fun of it. She knew they would, but she played it off at the best she could. For her and Josh's sake.

"Alright, let's do something else!" Beth announce, putting her phone away. Everyone groan, besides Kat who was secretly happy to not be playing that dumb game.

"Are you serious? So Josh and Hachi are the only ones to get hot and bothered?" Chris said as Josh walk up behind, patting him on the back with a small chuckle.

"If you want to kiss someone all you have to do is ask, Cochise. " Josh points around at everyone in the group. "I'm sure we _allll_ wouldn't mind." He tilt his head slightly towards Ashley on the couch.

Ashley sat up at her seat, and look over towards him. Waiting for his response to that. "I-uh was just saying that it was boring to only play for a few rounds. It hadn't been Ashley, Sam, or even Hannah's turn yet." Chris stated. That was a good save he did there, though that earned him a frown from Beth.

Hannah's face lit up, but Beth spoke before anyone else could say something. "Well how about you guys download the app, since my phone is about to die. So sorry, _nooo_ game." She said as she walks away, and pulling Kat with her to kitchen. Sam and Hannah trail behind them.

Kat nearly fell back from the girls gathering around her like a pack of wolves. She didn't like to be the center of attention. They were just going make her feel more anxious than ever. "So how was it? Did he say anything?" Beth asked.

"What did Josh do? Did he go all in?" Sam asked next.

Up close the stench of alcohol was strong, and Kat was sure one of them was at least drunk. It must be Beth, since she is gleaming like an idiot. Kat pulled away, taking a breather before telling them. "I-It was just one kiss... That's it."

"One kiss?!" Kat nodded, Beth scoff and shakes her head at her. "Of all the trouble Hannah and I set this up for you, and all I get is one kiss. Geez!"

"Did Josh say anything?" Hannah asked. She was the main one out of all her friends that supported her the most with Josh. It was strange, considering Kat doesn't really want Hannah with Mike. She could do so much better than someone like him.

Kat looked away from either of them. She won't deny that it did felt good to kiss him, but she didn't want to do just that. She wanted to be something more with him. Though this was the only thing she ever get from him.

"No... We're still friends."

Once again she is back to where she is. Ground zero.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

After that, no one ever brought it up again. Though Chris will to be a smartass he is, and poke fun at her once in awhile. Of course Hannah, and Beth kept encouraging her to keep trying to their brother's attention. They kept going... even on that... day.

 _'It seems like it would always leads back to that day... God...'_ Kat shakes her head to brush those thoughts away. No, they were here to have fun, despite how much awkward it is going to get for all of them. This is a new turning point for everyone.

Everything is going to back as it used to be... or try to be.

 _'As long as Emily, and Jessica don't brawl it out before the day is over.'_ She cannot understand what is going on in her brother's big head of his.

Date his ex-best friend?

Wasn't there a guy code to that?

Then again, it is Mike. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, nor takes responsibility for them. Sometimes she feels like she is the oldest out of the Munroe siblings. When is Mike ever going to learn that not all women are going to be throw themselves on his feet? If he keeps this up, sooner or later he is going to end up alone.

"To think I still keep this after everything he has done." Kat touch her red headband on her head, remembering the memory of how she got this.

She received this gift from her brother a long time ago when they were children. It didn't look worn out, because she took very much care of it. Which is surprise considering she always complains about him. Often she thought about throwing it away, but some part of her, that she always listens to, tells her to just keep it.

Maybe time will get better for them.

* * *

She finally reached the lodge. She wasn't surprise to see her older brother was indeed here standing next to Ashley. It has been a month, since she saw him. Not that she care anyways. She meant for it to be that way. She always try to avoid, but it's like he ever made the effort to talk to her.

None of them did, thus they've had this strain relationship for over six years now.

 _'I'm not here to talk about the past... and I think he isn't either...'_

Ashley, and Mike were standing by the overlook next to the lodge. Kat didn't see Josh anywhere. She felt almost a little relieved. She didn't want to confront, despite knowing she has to. It has been... a couple of weeks since she last seen him, due to their last encounter.

"Hey Ash." Kat said, making her way over to the two. She kept her attention on the female, avoiding all eye contact from her brother. She looked around to find no one else here, besides them. "Did I came too late? Where is everyone?..."

"Josh is in the shed trying to find tools to bust the lock on the door. If you're looking for him, _Hachi_." Mike teased, entering the convo between the two girls.

Kat's frown at him, then look back at Ashley who is smirking. Oh no, she isn't going to play that game with them. " _Anyways_ , I was talking about the others. Like Chris, Matt, and Emily." She took a glance at her brother in the corner of her eyes to see his feature darken slightly by the mention of his ex.

As much as they don't get along. She is aware of his feelings for Emily. They were still there, and will always be there, but they weren't strong as the ones he feel for Jess.

"Matt, and Emily should be here soon. Josh said they're about 10 minutes away... I don't know about Sam. I could barely get a hold of Chris due to the signal out here." Ashley raise her cell phone in the air, trying to get a better signal. "He better not be ignoring my calls just to check out his twitter account."

Kat laugh softly. If only Ashely knew. "Maybe this will teach Chris that human contact is more important than the internet."

The girls began to laugh at that. Hopefully this weekend can help Chris make a move on her. Like Kat, he too has a crush on Ashley, and been dying to let his feelings out. However, his isn't like a 5 year " _streak_ " like hers, as she quote from him.

"Is it just me, or is it more cold this year?" Kat asked.

"It is _winter_ , and we're on a _mountain_ , but I do think it is more cold this year." Ashley rubbed her hands together, and breathe on them to warm them up. "Josh needs to find a way to open that door or, we'll freeze to death before Chris, and the others arrive."

"It shouldn't be too hard. I recall there is a lot of tools in the shed. That reminds me." Kat turned towards Mike, finally acknowledging him.

Mike raise his hands up, and let out a pretend sigh of relief, but she knew her brother was doing that to be funny. "And she finally notices me! Oh my god! _I'm soo happy to see you big brother!_ " Her eyes narrow when he pretend to imitate her voice, but it came out in a high pitch girly voice. "It's good to see you too, little sister. _Yeah, I miss you so much._ I miss you too, since we haven't seen each other for almost a month now."

Ashley snickered, while Kat rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Jessica told me you need to hurry up, and go see her down at the cable car station. She said she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kat says, hoping he would just leave, and not continue this conversation.

Which he did anyways. Mike press his hand over his chest. "Ouch! I wonder how long my poor heart can take this hate that my _dear_ , _sweet_ , _loving_ sister has for me." He said, causing her to glare at him. Mike laugh, and tapped her shoulder like they were friends. "Alright, I get it. I'll stop. No need to glare at me. Your face will get stuck like that, and I don't think Josh would like that."

Kat didn't say anything, and was about to walk towards Ashley, until Mike grabbed her arm. She looked back at her brother confused. "What do you want now?"

"Can't your big brother get one minute to chat with his little sister? I haven't seen you in awhile." He said with a smirk. She merely glare, which cause his smile to die down as he stare at her sternly. "Kidding, but seriously, I need to talk to you. It's important, and I prefer it." He looked at Ashley, then back at her. "If we talk somewhere else. Alone."

Well this is new. She is curious on what could it be so important for him to talk to her alone. Kat turned to look back at Ashley. "Tell Josh I'm here, but I'll be right back. I have to talk to Michael."

"Will do, Hachi." Ashley said, watching the Munroe siblings walk away from her. She shook her head, and began to call Chris off her phone.

* * *

"Michael? That's new. It's either that guy, or **it**. Which I prefer to be called that guy, or Michael over the word it. You make me sounds like I'm a freak of nature." Mike said. He and Kat were standing a few yards away from the lodge, enough where they are out of earshot so Ashley cannot hear their conversation. Mike look up towards her headband, and smile lightly when he notice she is wearing t. "You kept it. I thought you would have toss it away."

Kat touch her headband. "It matches me, and I'm too indecisive when it comes to clothes..." She remove her hand, and look away from him towards the path they're on. "You keep saying that every time we talk. You should know by now I'll never throw it away."

"Because it reminds you of someone you used to know." Mike sighs. "Right... How can I ever forget that..." He puts his hands in his pocket, and she barely caught what he said next. "Sometimes I wonder if you hate me."

She didn't know what to say to that. Yes, she does resent him from everything he has done, but she could never hate him. He does annoy her. They have nothing in common, but she still cares for him, because he still is her older brother. She will admit she does wonder at times if she treats him too badly, and should let this childish resentment go, but her stubborn pride that she inherit from their dad refuses to let her do so.

"I don't hate you, idiot." She muttered, before turning towards him, waiting for him to tell her the reason why he needed to talk to her. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Look, I know I haven't been the _best_ brother to you in a very long time, but... I do want us to get along. Again, like how we used to when we were kids. I want to start over." Mike said, causing Kat to stare at him in shock, and bewilderment. This was a big surprise for her. "I know, sounds corny as shit, but I'm trying."

Is he being serious?

"Where is all this coming from?"

Mike rub the back of his head, and takes a deep breath. "Coming back here again... especially after what happened last year got me thinking about how much of a horrible brother I've been to my own sister, and I thought maybe I need to finally fix the relationship we have... because... what happened to Josh. I don't think I could ever imagine going through _that_..."

So that is what he wanted to talk to her about. He wanted to finally mend things with each other. After all this time, he is finally going to do it. It sounds bitter, but she has every right to be. However, she cannot deny the offer sounding tempting. A small part of do in fact want to go back how they used to be when they were child.

She is not sure if he truly feels this way, or he was doing this on a whim, then going back to how he used to be after this weekend is over.

After a few moments, Kat takes a deep breath. She makes her decision, and hopes she will not regret it. "Maybe... Just give me some time. I'll think about it." She said, watching her brothers' eyes lit up a bit. Did he really mean what he said? She wants to believe him, but being hurt too much cause her to be mistrustful of him. Oh god, now she sounds like one of his ex-girlfriends. "Being here again, it feels weird.. and I think tomorrow my mind would be clear once this night is over, and we get past all the awkward tension. So right now, we will be on talking grounds before I make my decision..."

Mike smiled, then laugh softly. "I almost expected you to say no, but alright. I can agree to that." He opened his arms out. "So, do we hug it out? Or-kidding, kidding! Geez, you need to lighten up a bit, Hachi." He said that when Kat frown at him. "Otherwise, you finally might scare Josh away."

She hopes she don't regret her decision. Someone give her strength to make it through this long night. "Anyways, go see Jessica, before she starts thinking I didn't tell you. I don't want her to start disliking me like Emily now."


End file.
